


all girls party clothing optional

by silkysuh (loeylane)



Series: pink diamond [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fem!NCT, Female Ejaculation, Female NCT Ensemble, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Piercings, Queer Character, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, camgirl!ten, implied breeding kink, not beta read is it ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/silkysuh
Summary: it wasn’t supposed to end up like this, but somehow it did. jaehyun wasn’t necessarily disappointed, quite the opposite; she felt amazing at the moment, with yuta’s hand down her shorts.hold up, rewind. how did they get to that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: pink diamond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	all girls party clothing optional

**Author's Note:**

> hey lesbians !!! more lesbians for ten’s bday !!

jaehyun hadn’t originally planned to do anything tonight, her roommate was out she had the house to herself comfy pjs on and her favorite knee socks helping her slide around her house. she had honestly planned to watch money heist, probably get distracted and hump her pillow, make brownies, fuck herself on the couch while they are in the oven, eat said brownies, and cum on one of her toys. 

she had started her night just as planned, netflix playing on her tv while she had her hands between her legs underneath her tight shorts. her head was lolling back and forth from staring at her hand moving under her wet shorts to relaxing back onto her pillow. she could feel herself getting closer but she wanted more. holding her orgasm off for as long as she could, so she removed her sticky hand from her shorts only to suck them between her lips, swirling her tongue tasting herself. 

she eventually sat up on her knees pulling her favorite pillow from the bed bringing it between her legs. she lowered herself onto the soft material adjusting it as she settled down onto it. she rolled her hips down grinding onto the pillow. she sighed thighs quivering with each thrust of her hips. she sped up rutting her hips harder making her bed shake. 

she whined gripping her pillow grinding down, she was wishing it was someone’s thigh, particularly her roommates. she rode the soft material, thinking about her roommate’s thick thighs underneath her. how good it would feel against her. she could feel her orgasm coming, so she continued faster. 

pausing for a second after hearing her phone buzz on her nightstand. choosing to ignore it she continued chasing her orgasm. it buzzed again bringing her from her fantasies, looking over to the phone screen lighting up. ignoring it once more, going back to rolling her hips faster, then her phone rang.

“fucking,” she huffed rolling off of her pillow and over to grab her phone. her face showing up in the camera indicating a facetime. she brushed her hair from her face before accepting.

“hi, bitch,” ten yelled into the screen. jaehyun rolled her eyes seeing ten and yuta in the latter’s car. she sneakily brought her hand under her rubbing her clit softly. 

“why aren’t you responding to us,” ten pouted. “do you have someone over,” she added, wagging her eyebrows. 

“she’s probably busy jerking it,” yuta laughed, eyes not leaving the road.

“no, i’m just,” jaehyun trailed off, biting her lip while she continued circling her clit. 

“so, you were,” they laughed, making jaehyun blush. “well either hurry up and cum or do it later, were like five minutes away.”

“what the fuck,” jaehyun grumbled, stopping her movements against her clit. 

“yeah we're bored and i wanna show you that movie,” yuta said, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. jaehyun was mildly annoyed, having been excited about her night alone, but she also loved hanging out with her friends, especially for a movie night. 

“okay, but we’re making brownies.” 

“you act like we don’t normally do that,” ten laughed. jaehyun hung up sighing before rolling over on her bed. she thought about getting off quickly before they came over. so she laid back against her pillow, fingers dipping into her shorts rubbing fast circles on her clit. she whimpered, spreading her legs farther, her fingers working quickly. 

she was so close, feeling her orgasm approaching when she heard her front door jingle. she huffed plopping her head back onto her pillow. she pulled her sticky hand from her shorts before contemplating changing her messy shorts, but she truly didn’t care enough while she rolled out of bed to entertain her friends. 

\---

ten was sitting on the kitchen counter stirring a bowl between her legs, the dark brown batter had splattered onto her pink shorts and legs while her arm continued in circles. 

“i don’t know if these are gonna turn out,” she said, lifting the spatula with a clumpy yet somehow runny batter falling off the silicone and back into the bowl unceremoniously. yuta and jaehyun looked at each other nervously trying not to laugh. 

“you don’t say?” 

“they look a little, i dunno, chunky?” jaehyun said, rinsing her hands in the sink. 

“maybe we can put like, caramel in and make them really chunky.” ten grinned. 

“do you have caramel?” yuta asked from over her own bowl. jaehyun turned to her cabinet, rummaging through various microwave foods and snacks. she dug deeper, grabbing a bag only to pull out a very stale bag of dog treats, jaehyun didn’t have a dog. 

“no i don’t,” she shoved the bag back into the pantry choosing to deal with that later. 

“we can just cook it and see what happens,” yuta says with a smile. her batter was looking way better than tens, a nice creamy mixture with chocolate chips in it. 

“ok, at least we have yours,” ten sat the bowl down before jumping from the counter to land in front of jaehyun who was grabbing pans. ten walked around the counter to the opposite side, beside yuta peeking into the bowl. she pouted looking back to her own bowl. 

jaehyun handed a pre greased pan to yuta and ten. they poured their batters in the silver tin scrapping along the sides of the bowls. yuta handed ten her spatula before grabbing both pans and heading to the oven. she leaned over placing the pans side by side in the heat, ass swaying uncomfortably up in the air skirt flipping up showing the crotch of her panties pressing tightly against her pussy. jaehyun watched, as her pussy lips swallowed the fabric nicely. 

“oh girlies,” ten started and continued to lick the chocolate off of the spatula, getting it on her lips and cheeks. jaehyun just rolled her eyes before grabbing the bowls to put in the sink. “no,” ten said, reaching for the unlicked bowl. she took it back from jaehyun bringing her finger to swipe the rest of the batter and swirl it into her mouth. 

“anyways, i was camming yesterday, and everyone wants kun to come play,” she smiled. “i don’t think he will but like how fun would that be?” 

“why don’t you just ask him? the worst he can do is say no.” yuta said. “is it good,” ten nodded, offering her spit soaked chocolate finger to yuta. yuta took it on her tongue licking up the chocolate sucking a little longer than really necessary. 

“i need you to bewitch him into taking my cock,” ten pouted as she offered the same sticky finger to jaehyun. “jae,” ten offered her redipped finger out to her. jae brought her lips up to taste the sweet mixture. ten moaned loudly with a devious smile making her friends laugh.

“you’re filthy,” jaehyun smiled, wiping the leftover chocolate from her lips. 

“just ask him? he will probably say yes he isn’t that boring.” 

“i would but he doesn’t know i cam would it be like earth shattering to tell him?” 

“he doesn’t know?” 

“nuhuh,” ten confirmed before licking over the spatula again. 

“well who keeps commenting under user kun11. i thought that was him?” yuta questioned, recalling the comments that rolled past when she had joined ten a month or so ago. top tipper and commenter was always the kun11. 

“i don’t think that’s him, like wouldn't he tell me he watched?” 

“girl, you are dense his instagram and snap are kun11. you really think there’s some random out there tipping you that much also named kun11.” jaehyun laughed, she also remembered seeing kun11 in the comments last time she played with ten. 

“i don’t know. what if it was him? that’s kinda hot right?” ten really wondered if it was kun but she didn’t think he would say the nasty things kun11 always commented and if it was kun why wasn’t he talking that dirty when she sucked his dick. 

“just ask him babes,” jaehyun said, rinsing the bowls in the sink, having finally stolen them from ten and her tongue. 

“ok, i will update you.”

“okay, can we pleaseeee watch the movie now it’s So Good.” yuta begged, grabbing hands and pulling everyone into the living room. jaehyun and ten fumbled behind finding their spots on the mismatched couches. 

see, jaehyun and johnny, her roommate, the one with the thighs, were obsessed with this pink couch they saw in a vintage store and saved up for months to buy it. it turned out to be the most uncomfortable couch but still the prettiest. so they ended up finding a couch on the curb and bringing it in for the /comfort/. the couches looked completely opposite but it was comfy. ten landed on what she called “her couch” the plush pink velvet loveseat that felt a little like cardboard. jaehyun never argued she preferred the slightly musty maroon couch. 

yuta plopped down beside jaehyun after putting the movie on. she had been going on and on about “the handmaiden” for a while, something about hot girls, historical themes, and plot twists. the problem was the movie was like four hours long and frankly jaehyun and ten didn’t even have a combined attention span of four hours. 

the film had started and just as jaehyun was getting sleepy and cuddling up to yuta, the film truly began. the two women end up, to put it plainly, fucking. only then did jaehyun actually pay proper attention, mainly to the way the younger woman was sucking the other’s tits. she hadn’t realized but she was unconsciously grinding her legs together. if only yuta hadn’t begged to come over she would be getting off right now. 

the oven timer beeped drawing her from her thoughts of slipping to the bathroom to get off and quickly come back. they all snapped out of their lesbian sex scene trance to pause the film and take the brownies out before they burned. 

jaehyun padded across the floor to the kitchen, turning off the oven before putting on her pink mits. she took out the two pans, setting them on the stove top to cool. yuta and ten weren’t far behind her, wordlessly following her to look at the brownies. 

“they don’t look terrible,” yuta laughed, pointing at ten’s pan. 

“i want some NOW, they smell so yummy,” ten said, rubbing her stomach. 

“we have to wait, it says to cool for like 15 minutes,” jaehyun said, lifting the box from the trash can. 

“ugh, fine.”

“let’s finish this part and we can eat them!” yuta offered, already having settled back into her seat. jaehyun rolled her eyes looking to ten who just shook her head making her black hair dance against her collarbones. they all settled back down while yuta grabbed the remote rewinding to the beginning of the lesbian sex. 

jaehyun sat farther away from yuta than she had originally, draping a blanket over her legs. partially because she didn’t want anyone to see her shorts getting wet and because she kinda wanted to touch herself in peace. yuta wasn’t having it though, pulling jaehyun beside her before even pressing play. the scene started again. 

jaehyun stared on, moving around beside yuta trying to get comfortable and distract herself from the pussy eating on screen and her own pussy throbbing in her shorts. 

“what’s wrong, jae?” yuta whispered leaning into jaehyun. 

“nothing, just getting comfortable.” 

“can i help?” yuta asked, running her hand under jaehyun’s blanket and over her thighs. 

“what do you mean?” jaehyun whispered, trying not to draw ten’s attention from the other couch. yuta didn’t answer, just slid her hand closer to jaehyun’s throbbing pussy. jaehyun stared at her, watching her bring her lip between her teeth while her hand brushed her clothed cunt. 

“yuta,” jaehyun whimpered. 

“what baby? i know you’re horny. i’ve been staring at your soaked shorts all night.” yuta said, making red fill in jaehyun’s cheeks. she leaned her head to rest on yuta’s shoulder. “tell me to stop.” 

“don’t, i need this but,” she looked over at ten whose face was lit up by the tv. “don’t want ten to notice.” yuta nodded with a smirk. she finally let her hand rest on jaehyun’s damp shorts. 

jaehyun was so embarrassed, she watched ten from her spot on the couch while yuta rubbed her clit. what if she saw them, noticed jaehyun whining into yuta’s neck. she was embarrassed first and aroused second. the thought of ten watching them was turning her on and getting yuta’s fingers wetter. 

“you like her watching?” jaehyun nodded red faced. yuta slid her hand beneath jaehyun shorts, fingers dancing along jaehyun’s wet clit, making her whimper. 

“it’s hot isn’t it? what if she sees you like this? sees you getting fingered, because you’re so horny watching some girls eat pussy.” yuta continued. her fingers went lower pressing to jaehyun sticky entrance. 

“fuck,” jaehyun tried to whisper but it was so hard. yuta was pumping into her curling her fingers so perfectly. she stared over as ten whipped her head to them. jaehyun sighed, trying to smile before bringing her eyes back to the tv like nothing had changed. ten just smiled back before turning her head back to the tv. 

ten was sitting across from them acting like she didn’t see jaehyun turning to putty while yuta’s hand was moving underneath their blanket. ten wanted to watch but she didn’t want jaehyun to see her. it was more fun if jaehyun thought she was quiet and going unnoticed. so she sat there head turned just perfectly to seem as if she was watching the film but she was really watching them. she had her legs tight to her chest leaning her chin on her knees. her left hand was wrapped around her thigh pressing against her own damp shorts. she rubbed herself over her shorts with jaehyun in her peripheral. 

yuta didn’t let up on jaehyun, now fucking three fingers deep into her warm pussy. jaehyun had fallen from yuta’s shoulder, laying back on the couch with her legs spread as naturally as she could. keeping space for yuta but also not opening them too far in case ten could see. her eyes were fluttering against her cheek, each thrust of yuta’s hand sending her deeper into the cushions. the blanket had fallen but jaehyun didn’t even know, her entire body on display for yuta and ten to view. 

ten was fully watching now, knowing jaehyun wasn’t paying attention anymore. she turned fully facing the scene in front of her, much more interesting than the movie. she spread her legs just enough to fit her hand between her legs. she rubbed circles over her clit, toes curling into the cushions. she stared on before making eye contact with yuta. they stared at each other, ten watched as yuta’s arm moved faster against jaehyun making a soft slap echo to ten’s ears. yuta stared at ten, playing with herself, her grey shorts darkening as she touched her clit. yuta wanted to say something, wanted to make this more fun but she was beat to it. 

“jae, why don’t you spread your legs wider? i can’t see the movie,” jaehyun’s eyes shot open, she forced herself up onto her elbows on the couch looking at ten whose hand was disappearing below her own shorts. 

“are you embarrassed?” ten asked bringing her fingers to her mouth. jaehyun didn’t say anything just moaned when yuta added a fourth finger into her pussy. 

“i don’t think she is?” yuta said. “she’s only getting wetter.” 

“i can tell her shorts are soaked. did you already make a mess, jae?” jaehyun could only nod embarrassment flooding her already pink cheeks. she looked down at her shorts completely darkened, she watched yuta’s hand pound against her pussy making her gush. 

“yuta, why don’t you take those shorts off of her.” ten suggested as she spread her own legs wider speeding up the fingers on her clit. yuta didn’t waste time, she pulled her fingers from jaehyun’s warmth quickly pulling the waist of jaehyun shorts down and to the floor. she spread jaehyun’s legs wider, pushing one up onto the back of the couch and the other against the cushions. ten whimpered to herself seeing jaehyun’s swollen pink pussy, the lips fat and inviting covered in cream. 

“what a fucking pretty pussy,” yuta admired, she leaned closer her blonde hair falling into her face as she watched jaehyun’s cunt clench around nothing. 

“can you just make me cum,” jaehyun pleaded, pulling her legs open even wider. she looked pretzelish but in the sexiest way possible. yuta giggled, slapping her already soaked hand onto jaehyun clit making her quiver. yuta looked over at ten before plunging four fingers into jaehyun again. jaehyun’s eyes rolled back feeling full again, she kneaded her overflowing breasts. 

“what’s the fun in that though. can’t we play with you,” ten giggled. yuta slowed her hand teasing more like torturing jaehyun. 

“look at me, jae,” ten said, bringing jaehyun’s attention from her eyelids to attempt to focus on ten. ten was staring deep into jaehyun, her own shorts now down around one thigh. she was casually fingering her pussy, glistening with each lazy stroke. jaehyun tried to keep eye contact, but she wanted so badly to watch ten open herself up. 

“why don’t you get closer? you can watch from the front row,” yuta said under her hair. ten didn’t hesitate, lifting herself off the couch fingers still playing with her pussy. she walked around the coffee table only to sit down on the edge, legs spread right in front of jaehyun. 

“that’s better.”

“much better.” ten said, smiling to yuta. 

“jae, why don’t you show yuta how far you can squirt.” jaehyun whined, she thought back to when ten had her squirting for hours. she should have never told ten she could, she wouldn’t have spread her open in front of the mirror to see how much she could squirt. 

“yeah, jae, show me baby.” yuta said, flicking her wrist faster, making jaehyun cry. she felt so full and wet, she could feel her pussy leaking, dripping wet down her ass and onto the couch with each thrust of yuta’s hand. 

“harder,” she whimpered tears in her eyes. yuta complied, pounding her fingers just perfectly into jaehyun. “fuck,” jaehyun could hear her pussy squelch. soon enough she was shooting her cream against yuta’s mouth which had found its way right in front of jaehyun’s gushing pussy. 

yuta didn’t let up continuing to fuck into jaehyun’s creamy pussy, licking her lips as she did, making it happen all over again making jaehyun’s legs shake. her cum shot up into the air getting into yuta’s hair making ten laugh. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” jaehyun whined pushing at yuta’s hand. 

“keep going, yuta,” ten demanded, making jaehyun sob along with her cunt. yuta continued thrusting only to pull her fingers out each time jaehyun squirted. she rubbed her fingers against her squirting pussy making the juices go all over them. 

“let it all out, jae,” ten said, dipping another finger into her own pussy. jaehyun whined, she felt so good but so sensitive, her pussy vibrating with each release. yuta continued fingers sore from pounding into jaehyun’s gushing pussy. jaehyun was gripping onto yuta’s wrist nails digging into her thin skin, her legs were trying to squeeze together to get a break but yuta wasn’t stopping. 

“fuck, so much,” jaehyun whimpered toes curling. yuta finally stopped bringing her hand from her wet cunt to slap her clit, making jaehyun shiver again. 

“you’re so disgusting, the couch is soaked,” yuta smirked, leaning down to jaehyun’s thighs licking up leftover juices. jaehyun’s face was hot and she was out of breath watching ten fucking her own cunt, she watched her fingers slowly fucking deep into herself. her slick was dripping onto the glass coffee table, it made her mouth water. 

“you can’t be tired already?” ten said lazily. jaehyun laughed, rubbing her own hand over her still wet cunt feeling how messy and swollen she was. she sat up with a sigh, rolling off the couch and onto the floor right in front of ten’s cunt. 

“i’m not.” she smiled, licking at ten’s inner thigh. ten stared down at her still fingering her pussy. 

“need something?” ten smiled, pulling her fingers from herself before pushing them down jaehyun’s throat making her choke. jaehyun moaned tasting ten while she continued to fuck her fingers down jaehyun’s throat making her gag and spit. yuta sat up behind jaehyun pulling her long dark hair back. 

“i bet you take cock so well,” yuta whispered into jaehyun’s ear, making her whine. ten scooted forward pushing her fingers deeper watching as the spit dribbled down jaehyun’s chin and onto her shirt. 

“she probably does. say jaehyun don’t you have a.”

“strap,” yuta chimed. ten nodded, smiling while she watched the tears leaking down jaehyun cheeks. jaehyun tried to answer but she couldn’t with fingers down her throat. 

“oh sorry you can’t answer can you,” ten teased, pulling her fingers from jaehyun’s lips. they were covered in spit and jaehyun was breathing heavily when ten slapped her cheek. 

“can i go get it,” jaehyun whimpered hoarsely. ten nodded, watching jaehyun scurry down the hall and into her room. 

ten sat back legs still spread staring happily at yuta. “she’s so fun to play with,” ten said casually, bringing her spit soaked fingers back down to play with her clit. 

“isn’t she, so fucking eager,” yuta added, standing up in front of ten bringing her lips down to meet ten’s soft pink lips. yuta kissed ten softly licking into her mouth still tasting the sweet brownie batter. ten sucked on yuta’s tongue before pulling away only to bite the other's lip. 

“you’re so good with your hands, can make any girl cum in like 5 seconds,” ten smirked, bringing her free hand to push yuta’s stray hair from her face. 

“you think? i need to try it on you.” yuta whispered, bringing her hand between ten’s legs, pulling on her wrist. 

“i can arrange that,” ten smiled, leaning back on her hands, spreading her legs wider for yuta. yuta moved her hand down to ten’s clit after swiping her fingers through her slick. she teased her rubbing slow circles over her clit making ten’s head bob back. ten whined when yuta finally thrusted her fingers into ten, making her bounce on the glass tabletop. 

“jae, come here,” yuta turned her head to jaehyun who was standing beside the tv watching them. she had her hands full with dildos and other various moving parts. she hurried over tossing her stuff down on the couch before sitting on her knees beside ten’s leg. 

“you’re so fucking cute,” ten whimpered, petting jaehyun’s hair softly, when yuta’s fingers curled perfectly inside of her. yuta continued letting spit drip down between them onto ten’s cunt. 

“you brought so many little toys huh?” ten asked before her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened slightly. 

“unhuh, i mean, i don’t have a lot. but like they’re fun.” jaehyun rambled busy focusing on the way ten’s nails dug into her scalp with each stroke of yuta’s fingers. 

“why don’t you show us your favorite?” yuta chimed in looking into jaehyun’s big eyes. she was staring between yuta and ten watching yuta’s fingers fuck casually into ten’s tight cunt. 

“show me the one that makes you cum the hardest.” jaehyun scurried over to the pile of various toys she brought. she dug through to find her most favorite toy. a big peachy pink jelly dildo, she had a tendency to call it pb&j (pretty big & jelly). so whenever she said she was going to have a pb&j she was not talking about the sandwich. she smiled happily grabbing it before holding it up to show ten and yuta. 

“i bet you get that thing so creamy. were you going to use it tonight if we didn't come over?” yuta questioned. jaehyun nodded shyly, thinking back to all the messes she has made with this thing in her house, the car, even a tent that one time. 

“gimme the harness,” ten requested, reaching out her hand that had been in jaehyun’s hair. jaehyun grabbed it before handing it over to ten. yuta removed her fingers leaning back on her heels before bringing her fingers to her mouth tasting ten’s cunt. 

jaehyun’s harness was easy to put on, no buckles and straps to fiddle with. just pull it up and put the cock in. ten stood up and slipped it over her legs before grabbing the dildo from jaehyun. jaehyun stared at her watching her slide the toy perfectly into the o-ring before she gripped the base and jerked the silicone in her hand. 

“fuck,” jaehyun whispered under her breath. she scurried closer in front of ten looking up at her through her lashes gripping ten’s thighs. 

“aww you are so excited to get your face fucked,” yuta commented, petting jaehyun’s hair tenderly. 

“you wanna suck my cock that bad?” ten said smirking. 

“so bad,” jaehyun whispered, bringing her lips to the head of the cock. she swiped her tongue over the head, while ten ran her hand through jaehyun’s hair. jaehyun brought her mouth down, pushing her saliva out, letting it spill onto the cock. she opened her mouth widely pushing her head down filling her mouth with ten’s dick. 

“fuck her mouth,” yuta suggested, pushing jaehyun head down farther on the cock. jaehyun gagged, letting ten’s cock fill her mouth. ten stared down at her swallowing around her cock, she pushed her hips forward cock sliding deeper down jaehyun’s mouth. ten gripped jaehyun’s scalp thrusting in and out of her mouth, watching the spit drip down her chin with each thrust. 

yuta leaned closer, swiping her tongue over jaehyun’s neck she could feel the bulge in jaehyun’s throat with each stroke ten gave. she licked the spit from jaehyun's chin, swallowing she heard ten moan from above them. ten was fully fucking jaehyun’s mouth, bringing her cock all the way down her throat making her choke and gag and yuta could feel the cock filling jaehyun’s throat with her own tongue. 

“you like getting fucked with her cock?” yuta whispered, reaching her arm around gripping jaehyun’s tits. jaehyun whimpered when yuta roughly tweaked at her nipples through her top. 

“such a perfect hole for my cock,” ten groaned, pulling jaehyun off of her cock watching her choke and catch her breath. she brought her hand to her cock massaging it with the spit that covered it. 

“i think she likes choking on your cock, tenny,” yuta mentioned, kissing jaehyun’s cheek. she leaned in taking some of ten in her mouth mixing her spit with jaehyun’s to coat the silicone cock. yuta could hear jaehyun whining beside her before feeling her lips joining hers licking and sucking beside her. 

“suck good little bitches,” ten said, looking down grabbing yuta’s hair with her other hand she thrusted her cock between their tongues. the girls spit was dripping between them onto each other and their own tits. 

ten used her grip on jaehyun’s hair to pull her off and shove her cock down yuta’s throat before pulling out and thrusting back into jaehyun’s mouth. she alternated fucking into yuta’s mouth then jaehyun’s holding their heads down for a bit before letting them up for air. she eventually stopped pulling them both back admiring their spit soaked chins. 

she let go of their hair, jaehyun whimpered below her when she pulled her hoodie over her head, watching her tits bounce when the fabric caught them. ten tossed it aside, before grabbing yuta’s hands and pulling her up to her feet. 

jaehyun watched from the floor when ten pushed yuta back onto the couch. yuta landed with a thud giggling as she fell back. 

“jae, take her panties off,” jaehyun didn’t wait a second, sitting up gripping yuta’s blue panties under her pink terry cloth skirt pulling the fabric off of her legs, tossing them onto the couch next to them. 

“you’re so wet,” jaehyun mentioned, dipping her fingers to yuta’s juicy cunt. she pressed her thumb to yuta’s clit rubbing soft but fast circles. yuta whimpered leaning her head back on the couch. jaehyun brought her face down, bringing her mouth to yuta’s wet cunt, swiping her tongue over her hole. she continued slurping up yuta’s slick, fucking her tongue into yuta making her toes curl. 

ten watched, still jerking at her cock with her right hand. something about a big dick between her legs made her feel powerful, made her want to breed jaehyun and yuta. she wanted to fill them with her cum until they had tummies full of her hot load. 

she wanted to just fuck up into jaehyun’s hole that was on full display for her. jaehyun swayed her hips pushing her ass up higher in front of ten. ten reached out gripping jaehyun’s ass spreading the cheeks giving ten a full view of her holes. jaehyun groaned into yuta’s cunt making her moan at the vibration. 

“fuck her,” yuta whined, gripping jaehyun’s hair grinding into her tongue. 

“should i, it’s kinda fun to just watch her greedy pussy drip,” ten giggled, leaning into jaehyun pressing her cock into her entrance toying with her cunt. she gripped her cock flicking the head against jaehyun’s dripping hole. it only made jaehyun whine more while she pushed her hips farther back, hoping she could feel ten slide inside of her to fill her up. 

“will you just fuck my pussy,” jaehyun said whipping her head around staring over her shoulder at ten. her eyes were wide and full of lust and the lower half of her face was wet with yuta’s juices. 

“beg some more,” ten pouted, waiting for jaehyun to deliver. she rubbed her hands up to jaehyun’s lower back smoothing over her tattooed “slut” and around to her hips. 

“fuck me, ten please, fuck my pussy full of your big cock,” jaehyun whimpered, rubbing her own fingers over her cunt. “i need you to fuck my cunt. i wanna be a slut for you, for your cock, please,” jaehyun begged. ten pressed further against jaehyun pausing, waiting for her to push her hips back or continue begging. 

“please tenny, want your cock. fill me with your cum.” that was it for ten she shoved her cock into jaehyun, gripping her hips pulling her down as far as she could. yuta’s legs were still spread and she was petting jaehyun hair while she moaned into her chest, hot breath against her tits. 

“you like her cock?” yuta asked, bringing jaehyun’s face to her own. 

“so big,” jaehyun mumbled, before yuta kissed her softly, licking into her mouth. ten, continued behind them thrusting roughly into jaehyun’s cunt watching her cock get covered in jaehyun cream. 

“fuck such a tight pussy jae, so creamy,” ten groaned, slapping her hand onto jaehyun’s ass. jaehyun whimpered while sucking on yuta’s tongue. “why don’t you keep eating yuta’s pretty pussy.” jaehyun moaned, pulling away from yuta’s mouth before licking her way down her chest. she stopped above her collar pulling back and unzipping the cropped jacket before yuta pulled it open and off her shoulders exposing her tits. 

she struggled to keep her balance above yuta with ten thrusting so roughly into her pussy. yuta just smiled watching the pleasure fully grace jaehyun’s face while she slipped her arms out of her jacket, small perky tits bouncing in jaehyun’s face. jaehyun quickly licked at yuta’s nipples and the cold metal of her piercing felt good on her tongue. yuta sighed when jaehyun nibbled on her nipple playing with the barbell in her teeth. 

jaehyun continued down her taut tummy stopping at her belly button piercing licking over it softly. ten was gripping her ass harder the lower she went on yuta. she could feel her pussy dripping down to her thighs. 

“so full tenny,” she whimpered against yuta’s bush. she whined wanting to just lay there like a toy for ten to fuck, but she also wanted to taste yuta on her tongue. she dipped down lapping at yuta’s cunt again, sucking her clit into her mouth making yuta’s hips buck. 

“bet you could take two cocks at once your pussy is so fucking greedy for it.” ten groaned, thrusting deeper and harder pulling her hips down fully onto her cock. jaehyun moaned thinking about how much she would love that. she wanted to badly to be full with cock like a dumb bitch. 

“how’s she doing yuta?” ten questioned looking at yuta, from over jaehyun’s ass.

“so good, wanna ride her face,” yuta whimpered, gripping jaehyun’s hair. 

“do it,” ten said, thrusting once more before slipping her cock out of jaehyun making her whine. she watched jaehyun’s pussy drip even more cream down her thighs. “yuta baby stand up and let jae lay down.” yuta did as she was told. pulling herself off the couch before ten pushed jaehyun down to lay back on the cushions. ten spread jaehyun’s legs as far as she could while staring at her pussy clench. 

“look at her cunt,” ten whispered to yuta. yuta was already staring at the milky cream on jaehyun’s thighs. 

“so fucking wet,” yuta responded licking her lips. ten moved in front of jaehyun pressing her legs back to look at her cunt in the light of the movie that had long been forgotten. she leaned down spitting on her hole before rubbing her already creamy cock against jaehyun. she thrusted in softly making jaehyun cry into a throw pillow. 

“ride her face,” ten commanded, nodding her head to jaehyun’s. yuta didn’t hesitate crawling over to sit softly on jaehyun’s face lining her clit against jaehyun’s mouth. jaehyun quickly circled her arms around yuta’s thighs pulling her down fully on jaehyun’s mouth, her bush covering jaehyun’s mouth. 

ten swore she could cum untouched just watching the scene in front of her. she continued thrusting deep into jaehyun watching yuta hump down onto jaehyun’s mouth right in front of her. yuta was staring back pinching her nipples before curling her finger to ten drawing her closer. she closed the gap kissing ten roughly, biting her lip as she did making ten whimper. they continued kissing above jaehyun licking and sucking each other’s tongues, hands roaming each other’s tits. yuta pulled back whining, gripping onto ten’s shoulder while she grinded against jaehyun’s tongue. 

“fuck, jae don’t stop,” she whimpered nails digging into ten’s skin while she pinched yuta’s nipples. jaehyun sucked yuta’s clit harder moaning with ten’s help. ten watched yuta’s face contort in pleasure, her mouth wide open as she came. she whimpered as jaehyun continued to lick and suck her sensitive clit. she couldn’t take it sitting up on her knees to pull away from jaehyun but she just pulled her back down onto her mouth flicking her tongue against yuta’s clit. 

“oh my fucking god,” yuta moaned, her knees tightening around jaehyun’s head. ten was so aroused watching yuta being fully overstimulated on jaehyun tongue. jaehyun didn’t care, she just wanted yuta to cum one more time in her mouth and she always got what she wanted. yuta moaned, quivering when she came again she fell forward leaning on her hands at jaehyun’s sides, her hips still bucking against jaehyun’s mouth. she sat for a moment, platinum hair falling over her red face catching her breath. 

yuta leaned back lifting herself off of jaehyun with shaky knees, she sat back on the arm of the couch, legs still spread with jaehyun’s face between them. 

“you taste so good,” jaehyun said, licking her lips casually smiling up at yuta. her expression quickly changed when ten started fucking into her harder making her curse. 

ten went on fucking into jaehyun’s cunt, watching her tummy bulge with each thrust. she brought her hand down pressing into the bulge in her lower tummy. jaehyun’s pussy was fully swallowing ten’s cock so perfectly. yuta watched on, watched how ten was so focused on filling jaehyun’s cunt, she watched jaehyun’s tummy grow when ten fucked her deep. 

“jae, you take her cock so well. look at your tummy filling up,” yuta mentioned, making jaehyun pull her eyes open to stare down at her tummy. she could only whine louder as she watched her tummy swell with ten’s cock. she brought her hand down underneath ten’s feeling the toy press against her. jaehyun bit her lip, watching the way her pussy lips swallowed around ten. 

“tenny, will you make me cum. i wanna make a mess,” jaehyun whined through her teeth. ten groaned shoving her cock deeper and fucking into jaehyun perfectly hitting her g-spot each time. jaehyun’s tits bounced under the material of her tiny shirt; her hard nipples rubbed against the top hem. yuta’s fingers had found their way back to her pussy, thrusting into her cunt feeling herself gush. she wanted to help jaehyun make a big mess, so she fucked herself harder curling her fingers perfectly. 

jaehyun stared up at her, watching her fingers disappear in her swollen pussy. it only made her louder, watching yuta fuck herself while ten was bringing her closer to another orgasm. jaehyun could feel her tummy getting tighter, she could hear her pussy start to squelch with each thrust. ten didn’t let up pushing jaehyun’s legs back to her chest fucking into her even deeper. jaehyun’s tits had fully fallen out of her top bouncing with each pump into her pussy. 

“fuck i-i’m gonna cum,” jaehyun moaned, her hot cream pushing out of her cunt around ten’s cock and onto the couch. ten continued fucking into her harshly before pulling out and watching jaehyun’s cream squirt all over ten’s and her own thighs. ten thrust back in feeling the cream sticky on her thighs as they slapped against the backs jaehyun’s. jaehyun’s fingers were rubbing her own clit while her legs shook in ten’s hands. 

“squirt on me yuta,” jaehyun whined, sending yuta over the edge for the third time. she pulled her fingers out quickly shooting her own silky cream onto jaehyun’s full tits. she continued fucking herself and releasing onto jaehyun and making it onto ten. jaehyun moaned, the liquid hitting her tongue splashing out onto her chin. her own cream covering her couch and ten’s lower half not to mention her pink cock was almost fully white with milky cream. 

ten pulled out with a gush, she watched as jaehyun’s swollen pussy dribbled slick down her ass before lapping it up. 

“you’re fucking filthy,” ten laughed, slapping jaehyun’s thigh making her whimper. 

“i think that’s yuta,” jaehyun sighed, her shirt wet against her tummy. 

“i think it’s ten’s turn to be the filthy one,” yuta announced, slipping from her perch on the arm of the couch standing. 

“me too,” jaehyun agreed, rolling off the couch to stand beside yuta, the couch was noticeably damp a large wet spot filling the middle cushion. 

“lemme clean you up first,” yuta said, leaning down to suck ten’s cock into her mouth, cleaning jaehyun’s cream off of the pink toy. ten moaned watching yuta bob her head around her. she could get used to this whole having a cock thing. yuta released ten’s cock with a pop, standing back up before pushing ten back against the couch ass landing in the already filthy cushion. she lifted ten’s legs pulling the harness off of her and laying it to the side. 

“you fucked jae so good, but i wanna fuck you,” yuta giggled into ten’s ear before nibbling at ten’s lobe. she sat on her knees in between ten’s legs licking and sucking down ten’s neck. jaehyun sat down beside ten facing her fully on leg draping over ten’s, kissing the other side of her neck softly. 

the two girls licked their way down to ten’s chest, tongues slipping over the swell of ten’s breasts. their mouths found each other, licking each other’s tongues before slipping down further; yuta taking ten’s left nipple, notably the only nipple with a piercing, in her mouth and jaehyun licking over ten’s tattoo. ten felt like she was in a dream, two hot girls sucking her tits, that was heaven. 

she whimpered when yuta nibbled softly on her nipple while jaehyun bit down on her plump tit softly. jaehyun continued down licking over her muscled stomach before pulling away to blow cool hair onto the wet skin making ten shiver. jaehyun giggled standing up and walking to her pile of toys, picking one out that ten couldn’t see. 

yuta smiled up at ten her nipple still in her mouth, the barbell shiny with spit. jaehyun walked back over settling down in her spot, whispering something into yuta’s ear, making them giggle. 

yuta pulled away with ten’s nipple still between her teeth before letting go and sliding off the couch onto the floor in front of ten. yuta gripped ten’s legs right below her knees pulling her forward so she was on the edge of the couch. jaehyun brought her hand between ten’s legs, spreading her pussy open for yuta. 

“so wet,” yuta said, before licking up ten’s cunt. ten whimpered, closing her eyes, leaning into jaehyun’s shoulder. yuta lapped at ten’s pussy, like a cat drinking from a bowl of milk. 

“lemme taste,” jaehyun said, leaning down, licking into yuta’s mouth with a moan, tasting ten against her tongue. yuta went back down to ten’s cunt fucking her tongue into her softly. jaehyun watched while ten’s hot breath covered her neck. she pulled out her secret weapon clicking on her favorite vibrator and bringing it to ten’s cunt. 

“holy shit,” ten squirmed, feeling the vibrations press against her clit. yuta had moved from ten’s cunt to sit back holding her legs open for jaehyun to press the wand to ten. she giggled when ten quivered knowing she would cum in just a second from the vibe. 

“gonna make you squirt this time.” jaehyun whispered down to ten, circling the head of the wand on ten’s clit further stimulating her. ten’s stomach was tightening and she could feel herself getting hotter, almost letting go but not before jaehyun pulled the wand away with a laugh. 

“fuck you,” ten groaned, side eyeing a smirking jaehyun. 

“aww but tenny, it will be more fun the more we build you up,” yuta said from between ten’s legs. jaehyun nodded, pressing the toy back to ten’s clit, turning the speed up one setting. 

ten whimpered, gripping into jaehyun thigh. she could already feel her orgasm building again faster this time than before. she bucked her hips, grinding against the vibrating toy. jaehyun could tell ten was going to cum if she didn’t let up so she lifted the toy from ten’s cunt. ten pouted, leaning deeper into jaehyun’s neck nipping at the skin. 

“not yet,” jaehyun said softly, teasing ten by tapping the still vibrating wand against her clit. yuta giggled, watching ten try to grind against the toy only to have it taken away before she could. 

“and you called jae’s cunt greedy.” yuta tutted. ten could only grumble, feeling her clit throb with need. 

“she does have a greedy cunt,” ten stated matter of factly, looking up at jaehyun. 

“you’re right,” jaehyun said, spreading her legs bringing the vibe to her own clit. “guess i’ll just play by myself.” yuta giggled watching ten’s cunt drip at the sight. jaehyun leaned her head back fully getting herself off making ten want to cry. 

“i think tenny is jealous,” yuta giggled, bringing her finger to ten’s cunt collecting the slick only to press it into ten’s warm hole.

“are you tenny? do you want to cum?” jaehyun teased, turning the vibrator up with a moan. ten could only nod mouth watering when she saw more cream spill from jaehyun. 

“want to cum so bad, need to cum.”

“let me show you how.” jaehyun said, grinding against the toy between her legs. 

“so close, make sure you watch tenny.” yuta moved her face in front of jaehyun cunt watching her hips buck up before she came shooting cream in a long stream against yuta’s face filling up her mouth. she whimpered holding the toy down to her pulsing clit, watching yuta’s mouth full with her milky cream. 

“fuck,” jaehyun whined, watching yuta bring her mouth the ten’s cunt spitting some of jaehyun’s cream onto her pussy. yuta fucked her fingers into ten’s cunt watching the cream drip down and into her hole. her mouth still full with cream she leaned up to ten’s mouth tapping on her chin with her other hand. ten opened her mouth for yuta’s to spit the liquid into ten’s mouth with a moan. 

jaehyun felt like she was watching a porn, the way yuta snowballed her cream into ten’s mouth in the least graceful way. cream spilling out onto ten’s lips before she swallowed. yuta swallowed what was left in her own mouth before licking ten’s chin clean. she kissed ten softly before settling on the floor between ten’s legs again continuing to curl her fingers inside of ten. 

jaehyun turned the vibe up once again, catching ten off guard when she pressed it to her clit. ten wanted to squeeze her legs together and grind against the wand, but yuta held them down while she fucked into ten’s cunt. jaehyun watched ten’s legs shake in yuta’s hand; it only made her want to prolong her orgasm further. 

ten was so almost dripping over the edge when jaehyun pulled the toy away again. ten wanted to cry but wanted to cum first. she could feel her pussy quivering. 

“can i please cum, jae?”

“not yet, you both interrupted me earlier, twice to be exact. i think you can wait a little longer.” jaehyun couldn’t help it, she loved watching ten cry, also liked torturing her a little bit too much. 

“you know i didn’t mean to,” ten pouted. jaehyun giggled when she brought the toy back to ten’s clit, making the latter curse into her neck. yuta liked this dynamic, jaehyun was such a little slut earlier practically begging on her knees for ten’s cock, but now she was completely in control making ten whimper and beg with the press of a button. she also loved the angle, watching ten shiver while her pussy leaked onto her fingers and down to the couch making the cushions even wetter. 

jaehyun contemplated letting ten cum but thought it would be more fun to just let her cum, but not give her the pleasure of riding out her orgasm. she pressed the toy down, hearing ten mumbling into her neck about how close she was and how bad she wanted it. 

“gonna cum,” ten said. jaehyun lifted the toy, watching ten’s hips buck up for stimulation but getting nothing. she whimpered, “fuck you.” yuta felt ten’s pussy clench around her, milking her fingers. 

“you got to cum though baby,” jaehyun giggled, waiting for the perfect time to bring the toy back to ten’s clit and perfectly overstimulate her. yuta looked at ten’s pussy, she couldn’t hold herself back before lapping up the clear click quickly.

“she’s so wet,” yuta mumbled, licking her lips. jaehyun brought the toy back to ten’s abused clit. turning it all the way up, feeling ten’s nails dig into her thigh borderline drawing blood. 

“holy fuck,” ten whined, legs shaking as she squirted all over yuta. jaehyun didn’t let up, held the toy down to ten’s cunt watching her squirt cover yuta like a shower. 

“nasty,” yuta giggled leaning closer to catch what she could in her mouth. she watched as the liquid shot out of ten’s cunt, mostly getting on her tits and into her mouth. yuta showed the girls her open mouth before jaehyun leaned down to drink it from her. yuta spit the liquid into jaehyun’s mouth before the both swallowed. yuta licked her lips and lapped at ten’s sensitive cunt. jaehyun pulled the toy away, turning it off licking what was left of ten on it and dropping it on the seat beside her. yuta continued licking ten’s clit while she softly thrusted into her. jaehyun giggled at ten’s whimpers and shaking thighs. 

“too much,” ten sobbed, pulling her legs together around yuta's head only bringing her closer to where ten didn't want her. 

“you just taste so good.” yuta giggled, pulling away and removing her fingers making ten’s cunt gush again. yuta sat up pushing her fingers into ten’s mouth. ten swirled her tongue tasting herself with a moan. yuta stood up slipping her fingers out of ten’s mouth replacing her fingers with her lips against ten’s kissing her sweetly. jaehyun ran her fingers through ten’s hair before yuta pulled away, pulling jaehyun into a soft kiss. jaehyun pulled back leaning over to kiss ten before whispering an apology into ten’s ear only making the latter laugh. 

“so you think the brownies are cooled?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !! also watch the handmaiden it's more than just lesbians it's a wonderful film !!!!
> 
> check me out 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)


End file.
